Dos padres y una hija
by lirionegro-san
Summary: Serie. Dos hombres y una hija será una serie de one -shot de la vida de Yuuri y Wolfram con su hija, Greta. Y como es la vida de los tres, mientras Greta crece. Vida familiar


**Notas de la autora: **

Hola a todos, yo sé que he tenido bastante abandonado mi otro fic, pero he tenido problemas con mi pc hace un tiempo y perdí todo lo que tenía, incluso lo que había comenzado a reeditar, y algunas ideas sueltas por ahí que no he tenido tiempo de concretar, en conclusión, estoy pesaroza un poco en como podré continuar, así que en base a algo que me dijeron, y como forma de hacer crecer un poco mas el fandom en español...He escrito este one-shot que termine hace unos días, lo estuve planeando y finalmente lo concrete. No es una de mis mejores ideas, pero me siento satisfecha con lo que he escrito. Tampoco soy del tipo humorística, y si me sale algo gracioso es puro espontaneo, y sin darme cuenta. jajajajaja, así que disculpadme si es todo lo contrario.

En fin, espero que les guste. Ya lo tenia terminado, pero se me vino a la mente que este bien podía ser un tipo de serie de one-shot, que se relacionan entre sí en la vida de Wolfram y Yuuri, y por supuesto, Greta, así como puede que no. Por eso lo pongo como finalizado, porque no quiero dar vanas esperanzas. Tengo una idea de otro one-shot para la serie, pero aun no lo escribo... Y estoy además con mi fic largo, con otros one-shot que están a medio camino y de los cuales tengo una idea mas crecidita. Al menos ya empece a escribir. La mayoría es AU, que es lo que mejor me sale, creo yo. Pero uno será en el mundo de ShinMa, así que veré que tal sale. No puedo decir cuando estarán listos...pero estoy emocionada al escribirlos. Supongo que escribir mas y más hace que uno vuelva con todo. Para no hacer mas largo el asunto, solo me queda restar decir que disfruten la lectura.

Y disculpen si los personajes de alguna forma caen en el muy común OCC.

La serie se llama: Dos padres y una hija.

1- De citas y otros sentimientos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>De citas y otros sentimientos.<strong>_

"Puedes empezar en concentrarte en lo importante, ¿no crees, Yuuri?"

Por enésima vez Wolfram comenzó a cuestionarse el _porque_ estaba en aquel lugar, a esta hora del día y con el susodicho que aparentemente tenía muy pulidas sus habilidades en ignorar todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor cuando las palabras: tarjeta y béisbol venían unidas en el mismo paquete.

Yuuri ni siquiera le devolvió la mirada, ignorando por completo los ojos que le observaban con el brillo peligroso que aparecía cada vez que la paciencia de Wolfram jugaba hasta el límite.

_¿Para que diablos me trajo en primer lugar entonces?_

Al regresar su mirada por la vitrina al puesto de enfrente, Wolfram solo pudo suspirar. Si, ahí estaba la razón por la que ambos estaban _escondiéndose _en aquella tienda de coleccionistas. No podían ser vistos.

Aquella mañana, Wolfram despertó no de muy buen humor. Llevaba aproximadamente tres días en su viejo apartamento de soltero – que ahora era conocido como su "cuarto de inspiración" – sin que la inspiración apareciera por ninguna parte. Había mantenido contacto con el mundo real por medio de mensajes y cortas llamadas por el simple hecho de no querer que nadie interrumpiera su trabajo. Un completo fracaso. Wolfram no había logrado pintar nada de lo que se sintiera satisfecho y la mayoría de los cuadros en los que intentó trabajar terminaron hechos pedazos o el cumbo de basura.

El tercer día, luego de enviar un sus "buenos días" a casa, Wolfram agarro lápiz y papel y fue a la terraza, desde donde tenía la vista de toda la ciudad. Tokio como de costumbre estaba lleno de bullicio y su única vista eran edificios y más edificios, un gris que ocultaba en su mayoría el azul de cielo, rayos del sol asomándose entre el gris que no avivaba la llama imaginativa de Wolfram.

Hubo un tiempo en que _su sentido de artista_ no había necesitado la obligada inspiración de un paisaje más tranquilo y llamativo. Ahora Wolfram se preguntaba si su edad necesitaba un cambio de ambiente… Eso tendría unos cuantos problemas.

Resignándose, tiro todo al suelo y fue a la cocina por un poco de café. Tal vez un cambio de ambiente sí se necesitaba. O tal vez solamente lo estaba pensando demasiado.

En cualquier caso, Wolfram sabía que estaba en problemas. Su próxima exhibición seria en unos meses, y por contado Wolfram apenas llevaba ni la mitad de los cuadros que esperaba presentar en la Galería Metropolitana de Arte de Tokio*_. _Es más, hasta dudaba de los cuadros que ya tenía terminados y la idea de comenzar todo de nuevo sonaba más atractiva. El único problema es que no podía ni empezar.

Veinte minutos después de acabar su desayuno, preparar unos lienzos en blancos, y ya con el pincel en mano, Wolfram esperó que su cuerpo actuara por inercia propia. Algo a nada tenía que ocurrírsele, una sola línea debería ser lo que le separara de la desesperación y la mediocridad, literalmente. Justo antes de que el pincel tocara el lienzo, el timbre de su apartamento sonó.

_¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS?!_

Habrá que ver que la gente sí que era estúpida. Wolfram no esperaba visitas, ni de vecinos ni nadie, siempre que venia aquí – dejando atrás el mundo exterior – se encargaba muy bien que todo y todos permanecieran fuera de sus territorios. Incluyendo su familia. No se podía creer que una persona tan estúpida no entendiera que a un artista temperamental como Wolfram Bielfeld no se le molestaba por nada.

Todos en aquel edificio sabían quien era. Diablos… su nombre conocido en todo Japón, al igual que en Europa. Y sus pinturas no eran lo único que había logrado marcarse un nombre allá fuera. El idiota que estuviera tras esa puerta debería vivir en una cueva sino sabia a cual puerta estaba arrimándose. Abrió la puerta.

… O tal vez simplemente solo era un idiota.

"No te enojes conmigo, que tengo una buena razón para estar aquí".

Shibuya Yuuri, el nipón más molesto que hubiera conocido en la faz de tierra, aquí. En su puerta.

Yuuri le sonrió con aquella misma bobalicona sonrisa con la que se habia presentado hace diez años, cuando su hermano mayor – Conrart Weller – le presentó a su mejor amigo de la universidad. Fue un tiempo cuando Wolfram aun vivía en Alemania junto a su madre, su tío y su otro hermano mayor (los tres hijos de diferentes padres) – Gwendal Voltaire – y Conrart viajo a Japón para realizar sus estudios universitarios. Años después, intrigado por como seria el _país del sol_, Wolfram solicito también ir allí. Para ese entonces, Wolfram ya era muy conocido por sus pinturas cubismo**, y por su arte abstracto; un cambio de aires y su propia independencia lo llevaron a querer salir del seno familiar, e ir a parar hasta un país muy diferente en cultura y educación al suyo.

Ahí Conrart le presentó a Shibuya Yuuri quien era solo un par de años mayor que él , un fanático de béisbol al igual que Conrart – así se conocieron – y el primer hombre por el que Wolfram se había sentido atraído por unos segundos. En aquel momento culpo a lo exótico de sus rasgos por haberle hecho sentir de esa forma, con el paso del tiempo…ya no pudo culpar a nada más.

Había caído.

"Tienes deseos de muerte" desde el principio, la relación de Wolfram y Yuuri, incluso una de amistad, tendría que haber rondado al fracaso. Pero la obstinación de ambos y, porque no, el placer del frecuente reto entre ellos llegó a prescindir muchos de sus encuentros en inevitables y requeridos entre más se relacionaban. Y así fue como, dándose cuenta que tenían cosas en comunes y, que podían llevarse civilizadamente si al menos lo intentaran, que su relación se afianzó. E incluso traspasó los límites.

Wolfram podría decir que una cosa llevo a la otra; una fiesta – muchos tragos de más – y un poco de pelea, y el rubio despertó a la mañana siguiente en un cuarto que no reconocía, cama ajena, frente una cabeza de cabello negro descansando a su lado, y los rasgos de esa persona difuminándose poco a poco hasta volverse completamente claros.

Decir Iceberg a la vista, era ponerlo suave.

El cambio ocurrió en ese momento, tras salir de su cama y despertar a Yuuri porque Wolfram no puede cambiarse sin ser escandaloso en el camino. Yuuri parecía igual de asombrado que él, ja, aunque mas parecía estar en el borde de un abismo, para lo que a Wolfram le concernía. Se quedaron callados varios minutos, y no parecía que Yuuri supiera que hacer. Con la resaca aun haciendo estragos en su cabeza, miró a los ojos a Yuuri – ojos negros contras ojos verdes – y Wolfram abrió la boca:

"¿No me invitas a desayunar?"

Dos pestañeos después, y ambos estaban comiendo en la cocina, o lo que quedó de cocina después de aquella dichosa fiestecita. Sintiéndose un poco mejor, ayudó a Yuuri a limpiar y luego fue a casa.

Días después, sin poder creer aun lo que había sucedió y sin poder sacárselo de la cabeza, Wolfram decidió invitar a Yuuri a su apartamento, éste aceptó… y casi igual como aquel día – estaba vez sin alcohol de por medio – terminaron en la cama. Sucesos que se vinieron repitiendo con más frecuencia sin que ninguno de los dos le pusiera nombre en aquel momento. O sin querer ponerle.

Fue tras casi un año de aquellos encuentros que Wolfram pensó en ser exclusivos. Oh, en realidad lo eran, Wolfram no se había acostado con nadie desde que había empezado a hacerlo con Yuuri, y Yuuri tampoco lo hizo. Más le valía, o este hubiera perdido partes muy importantes de su cuerpo, encariñado Wolfram o no de ellos.

Salieron por dos años hasta que después Yuuri le invito a vivir con él. Y su relación salió a la luz junto a todos lo inconvenientes. La familia estaba bien, los padres de Yuuri no eran un problema – posiblemente en un principio el hermano mayor de Yuuri, Shouri lo hubiese sido – e incluso los amigos mas leales de Yuuri no fueron tampoco un problema. Wolfram tampoco tuvo problemas al respecto, no de su madre, tampoco de sus hermanos… a ambos les caía bien Yuuri – Conrart hasta parecía emocionado y divertido con la idea –, su tío pegó un grito al cielo…pero la felicidad de Wolfram era la felicidad de Wolfram.

El único problema es que Yuuri no venia solo…

"' ¡Ey, espera, déjame entrar al menos antes de dejar huérfana a nuestra hija!"

"Yo estaría vivo, así que no seria del todo huérfana" fue la simple respuesta que Wolfram dio pero aun así, le dejó entrar.

Oh, sí, Yuuri venia con equipaje, aunque no tenia porque sonar tan mal. Después de todos, desde que habían sido algo así como amigos, Wolfram ya estaba al tanto de la hija de Yuuri. Así que en realidad no fue una gran sorpresa cuando sometieron los pros y los contras de su relación.

Había sido antes de que Wolfram apareciera en Japón, producto de una relación que Yuuri tuvo por un par de años, antes de que las cosas se fueran por el caño y se separaran. Lamentablemente, hubo algo que se les paso a ambos, y tres meses después, Yuuri abrió la puerta de su casa y ahí estaba, Hatsumoto, de nuevo en su vida…y con un examen de embarazo positivo en las manos. Haciendo cuentas, no hubo dudas, y Yuuri se hizo cargo.

Sin embargo Hatsumoto no quería casarse, tenía planes, y esos planes tenían que realizarse sin que ella se viese atada a una relación que había dejado de funcionar incluso antes de que terminaran. Yuuri no podía obligarla, Hatsumoto no tenia familia – sus padres fallecieron hace años – y a nadie a quien entregar cuentas. Fue así, meses después que diera a luz a una linda niña de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros igual a los de Yuuri – la llamaron Greta – que Hatsumoto se fue…y Yuuri no supo más de ella.

Al menos tuvo previsto la _buena_ mujer de entregar todos sus derechos a Yuuri antes de desaparecer.

Wolfram no le temía a la niña, en absoluto, le encantó desde el momento en que la conoció. Cuando la hermosa criatura tenía solo un año. Y con los años el afecto creció y se vio muy bien correspondido por igual. Pero esto era diferente, esto era como…Dios, realmente una familia. Cuidar de ella, velar por ella, educarla y verla crecer. Ambos eran dos tipos en una relación, una niña en el medio – y aunque Yuuri nunca fue un mediocre en cuanto a la crianza de su hija, siempre pude contar con su familia en cualquier ámbito de su vida –, este era un gran compromiso y Wolfram lo sabía. Wolfram era consciente de como afectaría ese paso en su relación a Greta, y cuando Yuuri lo planteó, Wolfram no dudó… en aceptar.

La verdad era que siempre lo tuvo en la cabeza, y también lo estaba esperando y deseando, y aunque Greta era aun joven para darse cuenta de la verdadera relación entre ambos, Wolfram tenia la certeza de que llegado el momento ambos sabrían como enfrentarlo. Puede que haya dudado un segundo, un segundo cruel e interminable que casi le desgarro el alma, pero que hizo que todo valiera la pena al final. Amaba a esa niña, y se desgarraría para evitar que alguien la lastimara.

Y ahora, diez años después, aquí estaba… con una familia que nunca imaginó. Una hermosa hija de once años, tan bella y carismática, de la que Wolfram gustaba jactarse de haber ayudado a criar y a amar, y quien dicho sea le amaba por igual y le llamaba papá. Y con un japonés debilucho de bobalicona sonrisa, que aun después de tantos años, le tenia colado hasta los huesos (No admitiría eso en voz alta). A pesar de que en la mayoría de ocasiones le sacaba de quicio por igual.

"Utiliza el teléfono. Hay recepción por todas partes". Como pedro por su casa, Yuuri se adentró a su apartamento, hasta la sala y se dejó caer en el sofá, con un ceño fruncido entre ceja y ceja. La sonrisa del inicio ya no existía. Hora de preocuparse. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Esto no es algo que pueda discutirse por teléfono". La seriedad con la que habló puso en alerta a Wolfram. ¿Habría ocurrido algo grave mientras se mantuvo aislado de todo los demás? ¿Un accidente? No, de ser así, Yuuri no hubiese actuado calmado, desde el principio hubiera alertado a Wolfram para que corriera donde quiera que fuese a llevarlo. Entonces, ¿Qué era? ¿Algo importante que decirle…? ¿Acaso…?

"Wolfram… Greta, ella…" Yuuri parecía tenerla difícil de decir, y Wolfram quería sacudirlo para que escupiera todo de una vez por toda. Miles de ideas se amontonaron en su cabeza, y de repente todo tipo de escenarios inimaginables se le ocurrieron. ¿Le había ocurrido algo a Greta?

"¡Maldita sea, Yuuri, ¿Qué es?!" Wolfram tuvo que controlarse a si mismo para no asaltar a Yuuri y, a base de mucha persuasión, le dijera de una vez por toda que ocurría. "¿Le paso algo a Greta?" el miedo se le atoró en la garganta.

"¿Eh? ¡Aaah! ¡No, no! ¡No le ha pasado nada malo a Greta, no te preocupes!" Wolfram respiro con tranquilidad, un peso menos encima.

"Entonces, ¿De que se trata, debilucho? Estoy perdiendo la paciencia." Yuuri sabia que no podía interrumpir a Wolfram cuando éste estaba en su hábitat de trabajo, que normalmente tomaba varias semanas – con visitas regulares al hogar que compartían – hasta que finalmente su proyecto terminaba y Wolfram regresaba a su rutina diaria de señor padre de una niña preadolescente y un prácticamente casi-esposo. Y sin embargo, aquí estaban.

Entonces Yuuri le miro de frente, con Wolfram ahí de pie, y Yuuri sentado, el ángulo fue casi perfecto para que Wolfram lo notara y no lo confundiera con una mala bilocación. Los ojos negros de Yuuri parecían más cristalinos, como si apenas contuvieran las lágrimas. Todo el rostro de Yuuri se veía a punto de echarse a llorar, no de una forma que preocupara a Wolfram, sino mas bien… de una forma en la que Wolfram le hastiaba y se preguntaba, _¿Y ahora que diablos le pasa por la cabeza?_ Fue entonces, que Yuuri habló:

"Wolfram… mi bebe, mi hija…"

"Nuestra hija-"

"-Nuestra hija…" continuó Yuuri, sin parecer afectado por la interrupción de Wolfram "...Ella…ella… ¡Ella…!"

"¡¿Ella, que?!"

"¡TIENE UNA CITA! ¡CON UN CHICO! ¡MI BEBE TIENE UNA CITA CON UN CHICO!"

"¡Nuestra!" gritó exasperado Wolfram sobre los lamentos de Yuuri, quien aun parecía en trance luego de haber finalmente encontrado las palabras para comunicarle a Wolfram las horribles noticias… "En serio, no se que demonios tienes en la cabe-"y de repente, fue la cabeza de Wolfram que analizó las palabras de Yuuri. Una por una, casi al tiempo que Wolfram reproducía las palabras y Yuuri se le acercaba para quedar cara a cara – solo los separaba unos centímetros – se miraron y su mente hizo la conexión. Casi como uno gritaron:

"¡UNA CITA!" Su falta de creatividad era el menor de sus problemas.

"Muchas gracias por su compra" la dependiente saludo a su amante con una inclinación, y un Yuuri muy campante con enorme sonrisa y una bolsa de plástico en su mano, regresó con Wolfram, quien aun vigilaba la tienda de ropa adultos del otro lado, donde estaban ambos hombres _escondidos_.

El centro comercial al cual Greta y su compañero decidieron juntarse no era tan grande como el departamental que Wolfram y Yuuri visitaron hace unas semanas al ir a comprar el regalo de cumpleaños para Greta. Mas sin embargo, Wolfram aun no podía creer que Yuuri permitiese que su hija de once años saliera con cualquier chiquillo desconocido.

"En realidad es hijo de un viejo amigo de la familia…incluso Conrad lo conoce…" A pesar de que tal vez esas palabras fueron dichas para hacerlo sentir bien, el sentimiento fue todo lo contrario. Ese niño de seguro tuvo mucho tiempo como para acechar a Greta, y finalmente el niño se salió con las suyas. ¡La arrinconó! Tal vez su forma de pensar era muy…Yuuri, algo tenía que salir después de tanto tiempo de estar juntos, pero la conclusión no cambiaba.

"Ey, ¿Cómo van ahí?" Yuuri se acercó hasta susurrarle al oído, de repente toda su atención regresó al objetivo que los reunió en primer lugar.

"¿Qué? ¿De repente te importa?"

"Oh, vamos, no seas así, un hombre tiene que tener distracciones".

"Tienes distracciones todas los fines de semana. ¿Sabes cuanta mugre siempre debo de encargarme de limpiar de tu ropa? No tienes diez años, Yuuri…"

"Bueno, siempre es sorprendente tus capacidades domesticas, con los años te vuelves más capaz… Así que tengo que agradecértelo"

"¡C-cállate! No desvíes la conversación." Al echar un vistazo, se dio cuenta que ambos llamaban mas la atención metidos ahí de lo que pensaban, y tal vez su discusión no fuese tan silenciosa como pensaban. Agarrando a Yuuri de un brazo, lo saco de la tienda sin que este opusiera mucha resistencia. Mirando a su alrededor, vio que Greta y su compañero seguían dentro de la tienda. Metros mas adelante, cerca de las escaleras eléctricas, estaban unos bancos alrededor de pequeños puestos de confitería.

Eso serviría.

Yuuri parecía estar tarareando. De alguna forma, aquella misión que se tomaban tan en serio en un principio, para Yuuri no era más que un juego. Que era de su hija de quien estaban hablando. El primero que siempre actuaba en modo pánico cuando Greta estaba involucrada era el idiota aquí presente, y Wolfram siempre tenia que ser el que pensara con mas seriedad y tranquilidad antes que todo terminara en un desastre.

Ahora los papeles se intercambiaban, pero en este caso es como si Wolfram tuviera que manejar a dos niños pequeños en lugar de uno.

"¿Puedes quedarte quieto? Greta puede descubrirnos si llamas mucho la atención".

"Vamos, eso es imposible. Si actuamos de prisa no hay forma en que nos descubra. Además, estamos preparados en ese caso para pasar desapercibidos".

"Como unos lentes de sol..." señalo a Yuuri, quien sonrió en respuesta, y luego se señalo la cabeza "y una estúpida gorra de béisbol puede ser _pasar desapercibido_".

"¡Ey, que no es estúpida! ¡Es de colección, original! Agradecido deberías estar que te la haya prestado"

"Deja de hacerme pucheros, Yuuri. No lograras convencerme".

"No es mi culpa que el color de tu cabello resalte tanto. No es que me moleste mucho a mi, tu sabes que amo tu cabello… en fin, yo te dije que deberíamos vestirnos de negro o algo mas oscuro para no hacernos notar".

"Seria mas sospechoso de esa forma…" ignorando la confesión sobre su cabello, Wolfram se dejo caer en el banco, su rostro sonrojado y sus mejillas quemaban sin embargo, un punto ganado por Yuuri en cuanto confesiones fuera de lugar "… Dos hombres adultos vestidos de negro siguiendo a dos niños, veas como lo veas eso es muy sospechoso".

"Jejeje, supongo que tienes razón". Sentándose a su lado, Yuuri le miro detenidamente, y Wolfram al sentir su mirada persistente, le miro por igual. Ambos por unos segundos no despegaron sus ojos del otro, hasta que un poco cohibido, Yuuri se dio la vuelta, tosió un poco, como si quisiera aclararse la garganta, y señalo hacia un puesto cercano. "Q-quieres algo de comer, una crepa nos vendría bien, ¿no crees? Ambos no hemos almorzado, y parece que Greta y Rinjii pasaran un buen rato ahí dentro. Te traeré uno, ya vuelvo".

"Espera. Y-yuuri..." Pero Yuuri salió corriendo y Wolfram no pudo más que suspirar y esperar su regreso.

Aquí estaban dos hombres mayores de mas de treinta siguiendo a su hija en su primera cita, y Wolfram solo podía culparse a si mismo de no saber nada hasta ahora. De no ser por Yuuri no sabría nada de la cita hasta que ésta hubiera ocurrido. Maldición.

Por muchos años, Wolfram estuvo a su lado. Fue él quien la levantaba cada mañana, preparaba su desayuno preferido, la preparaba para ir a la escuela y le esperaba a su regreso. Fue quien por las noches le leía cuentos para dormir hasta que ella fue lo suficiente grande para decir que ya no era necesario. Wolfram la veía crecer como toda una pequeña damita independiente y Yuuri y él a veces se lamentaban que su pequeña bebe creciera tan rápido. Pero Wolfram sentía la dicha llenar su pecho cada vez que la veía y notaba cuan hermosa e inteligente mujercita estaba hecha.

Una completa contradicción. No quería más que cuidarla y protegerla de cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerle daño. Wolfram sabía como era el mundo real, y sabía que no podría protegerla para siempre, sin embargo, mientras pudiera, mientras en sus manos quedara esa posibilidad…nada ni nadie la lastimaría.

Pero estando encerrado en su apartamento lejos de su familia y el resto del mundo exterior, Wolfram comenzó a preguntarse si no dificultaría más su decisión. Su viejo apartamento habia quedado inhabitado desde el momento en que Wolfram decidió ir a vivir con Yuuri, a veces regresaba por trabajo pues sentía mucha mas libertad y ceros distracciones ahí, otras veces – quisiera o no admitirlo – quería tener un poco de tiempo para si mismo. Los primeros años fueron así, pero con el pasar de los meses, más y más tiempo se reducía al trabajo, y menos a un escape de paz. Su paz era ahora la familia que Yuuri y él construyeron incluso con los problemas que conllevaban.

Las semanas que pasaba trabajando en su apartamento – excepto algunos días que regresaba a casa para ver que todo estuviera en orden – se volvían más una carga pesada que una libertad de pensamiento. Tal vez su dificultad creativa se dirigía hacia ese punto. No es como si no pudiera hacerlo en la casa que Yuuri y él compraron para hacer sus vidas, juntos. Tenia un cuarto para si mismo con todas sus cosas ahí, pero siempre pensó que era mejor pintar estando solo… quizás, debería cambiar eso ahora.

"Wolfram, toma" al levantar la vista a su llamado, una crepa estaba justo frente a su cara, y un Yuuri sonriente con otra crepa en la otra mano – y la bolsa de sus compras de la tienda de aficionados –. "Te pedí una de dulce de fresa con chocolate y helado. Será mejor que te la comes ahora mismo, o se derretirá".

"G-gracias" Era dulce, Wolfram la saboreo en su paladar, y solo podía sonreír satisfecho en como Yuuri conocía muy bien sus gustos, a la fecha ambos se conocían muy bien y no habia ningún tipo de secretos entre ambos. "Esta buena"

Yuuri le sonrió, comiendo también de su crepa de atún y queso crema, como Wolfram podía oler desde su distancia. Sintiendo la mirada de Wolfram sobre sí, Yuuri le sonrió, acercándose más a Wolfram, quien un tanto incomodo dejo que se le acercara.

"Por mas que lo desees, no te besare".

"¡¿Eeeeh?! ¡¿Q-qué diablos dices?!"

"Tus ojos me piden que te bese. Ahora que lo pienso, ha pasado algunos días desde que nos besamos, y con lo de Greta se me fue de la cabeza. Pero si importar lo que digas, no puedo besarte en este lugar. Mejor espera que estemos en casa, ¿esta bien, Wolfram?"

"T-tú… desvergonzado. ¡¿Quién ha dicho que quiero besarte?! ¡Deja de actuar tan… libertino!... "y casi murmurando avergonzadamente, continuo "¿Quién ha dicho algo de querer besarte?"

"Ah, vamos, siempre quieres besarme…" a punto de refutar esa afirmación, Wolfram abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar cuando Yuuri continuo "Así como yo también quiero besarte"

"…"

"Espera un poco mas mientras tratamos con Greta… de ahí, a casa"

Totalmente avergonzado, Wolfram guardó silencio. Odiaba que Yuuri le hiciera sentir de aquella forma. Su corazón latía rápidamente, como si quisiera salirse de su pecho, y una emoción le calentaba todo el cuerpo. El tiempo no disminuía sus sentimientos, de ser el caso, parecía que estos iban en aumento. Como si fuera un adolescente, Wolfram siguió comiendo para no atorarse con palabras vergonzosas y deseos que repentinamente seguían la línea de pensamiento de Yuuri. Ahora Wolfram quería besarlo también.

"Wolfram, mira." Aun con la incomoda sensación fluyendo por sus venas, Wolfram miró donde Yuuri le señalaba, solo para notar que Greta y su compañero – Rinji, como le habia llamado Yuuri – salían de la tienda de ropa, con un par de bolsas que el niño ese llevaba a cuestas. Ambos parecían estar muy entretenidos en una especie de plática, y se iban alejando de donde Wolfram y Yuuri los observaban.

Greta sonreía, muy divertida con aquella cita, y Wolfram empezó a preguntarse que tan en serio podía ser los sentimientos de su hija. Wolfram a esa edad…

"Realmente es un descarado" Yuuri, como si leyera sus pensamientos, señaló lo que Wolfram ya pensaba. "Los niños de ahora son muy atrevidos. Yo a su edad solía estar jugando con mis amigos todo la tarde después de clases…Ni por asomo se me ocurría que las niñas podían ser interesantes. El béisbol era mi prioridad".

"Bueno… tomando en cuenta que tu cabeza aun se llena con béisbol cada tanto, tampoco te alabaría mucho al respecto." Wolfram respondió. Y para su recompensa Yuuri parecía un poco molesto y avergonzado. Finalmente, un punto para Wolfram.

"D-de c-cualquier forma, mas vale que ese niño no quiera pasársela de listo. Wolfram hay que seguirlos." Esa ya lo sabía, viendo como ambos niños se alejaban, ellos tenían que actuar rápido. Como Yuuri habia dicho, no conocían las intenciones de aquel mocoso, y hasta ahora solo parecían entretenerse en varias tiendas de ropa y solo hasta ahora salían con mercancía en sus manos. No sabía que tipo de citas tenían los niños de ahora, pero estaba seguro que ir a comprar ropa en una tienda de adultos no estaba en la lista de cosas que hacer a la edad de once años.

Y aun así les siguieron. Caminaban mas lento que los niños, deteniéndose en algunas tiendas, como si aparentaran estar interesados en algo, y cada vez que sentían que la separación entre ellos y la pareja crecía, seguían con su camino. Si ese niño traía algo entre manos, Wolfram no estaba seguro, hasta ahora parecía actuar muy normal, a pesar de estar con la chica que le gustaba…y en cuanto a Greta, bueno, Wolfram siempre pensó que las chicas, a esta edad, crecían mucho mas rápido sentimentalmente que los niños, y si Greta tenía un sentimiento oculto que podría hacerle pensar a Wolfram que su hija estaba interesada, hasta ahora no lo veía.

Podía decirse entonces que este era un cortejo de parte de Rinji, y que Greta no estaba interesada a pesar de haber aceptado. Siempre podría ser que Greta fuera demasiado amable como para rechazarle…en consecuencia, esta supuesta cita podría terminar más pronto de lo que pensaban. Aun si pudiera sentirse mal a respecto con el obvio fracaso de Rinjii, Wolfram solo podía suspirar satisfecho. Los sentimientos del niño no eran su problema, Greta aquí presente debía ser única preocupación. Tal vez ya debía ser hora de hablar con la niña sobre los chicos y citas.

Sin duda, parecía ser muy tarde teniendo en cuenta que Greta ya tenia su primera experiencia – una muy rara, si le preguntaban – pero Wolfram tenia que hablar con ella de inmediato. Le entristecía no haber sabido sobre esa cita de boca de ella, pero más que nada, se sentía con el deber de aconsejar a su hija sobre futuras referencias. Greta era muy joven, lo mejor para ella era rechazar citas hasta que llegara el momento indicado. Y aun cuando doliera, si el momento llegaba – ese primer chico especial – entonces Wolfram estaría ahí para aconsejarle y apoyarla.

Aun cuando estuviera muriéndose de celos y preocupación.

Por supuesto, esa futura e imaginaria cita no terminaría con ellos dos siguiendo a su hija para asegurar su bienestar. Aun cuando tuviera que atar a Yuuri a una silla, no arruinaría esa oportunidad a su hija.

Solamente que esta primera cita le habia tomado desprevenido. ¡Wolfram necesitaba días con anticipación para prepararse psicológicamente! También tendría que tocar ese punto con Greta.

"Parece que bajaran al nivel inferior" de hecho así era, ambos chicos parecían encaminarse hasta el fondo del pasillo, donde otras escaleras eléctricas les llevaban al piso anterior. El centro comercial contaba con tres pisos, y este era el tercero. "Parece que se dirigen a los puestos de comida". Sí, Wolfram también lo pensaba.

Ambos caminaron un poco más hasta que, como si se conectaran, se detuvieron. De ese punto, bajando por las escaleras, Greta podría…

"Espera, desde donde estamos, Greta solo necesita levantar la cabeza para vernos. Aun con nuestros disfraces, ella podría reconocernos."

"No estamos disfrazados…" Wolfram quiso gritarle, pero sonó mas como un siseo. No podía estar más que de acuerdo, no podían retroceder, es solo les haría ver más sospechoso, e incluso más si intentaran adelantarse. Tenían una hija muy lista, y cualquier descuido de su parte podría ser el último.

"Aquí, Wolfram, metete aquí." Sin estar seguro de lo que Yuuri hablaba, Wolfram fue empujado a una cabina muy estrecha para que dos hombre crecidos se metieran en ella. Pero fue una buena idea. Wolfram no podía negarlo. Sin embargo, no podían permanecer mucho tiempo ahí, no solo por lo estrecho del lugar, sino, pues era posible que perdieran de vista a Greta… al menos sabían por donde andaría. "Ves, esta fue una buena idea".

"No del todo." Tenia que acreditársela, sin embargo. Mientras intentaba ver como acomodarse, Wolfram intento pegarse mas a la pared de una de las cabinas, al ser el primero en entrar, Yuuri tenia su cuerpo mas arrimado al de él, y Wolfram se sentía un poco apachurrado. Entre que él se movía y Yuuri lo hacia por igual, ambos no parecían ponerse de acuerdo. Hasta que ya cansado de esa situación, Wolfram le tomo de los hombros y le empujo un poco mas para si, de esa forma Wolfram pudo escaparse un poco de la prisión Yuuri-pared y tenia un poco mas de movilidad. Aunque eso los dejara frente a frente, en un espacio reducido. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de su situación.

El aliento de Yuuri le pegaba sobre sus labios, y aunque estaba muy poco iluminado, podía ver las facciones de Yuuri perfectamente. Siempre pensó que Yuuri era un hombre atractivo y con la edad, Wolfram lo pensaba cada vez más. Yuuri le gustaba cada día mas y mas, le gustaba sus anchos hombres, su cuerpo con la musculatura de un hombre que suele ejercitarse diariamente – mas que nada porque el hombre seguía practicando béisbol, tenia un equipo en el vecindario –, el color de su cabello y sus ojos negros rasgados (Yuuri en algún momento se deshizo de sus lentes oscuros), su nariz, sus labios delgados; era tan solo mirarlo de cerca, y Wolfram sentía que se le doblaban las rodillas como aquella primera vez de un segundo.

Sin planearlo, humedeció sus labios con su lengua, tragando saliva con la estrepitosa necesidad que de repente subió por su cuerpo. Sintió la mirada de Yuuri fija en ese punto, parecía que Wolfram no era el único que se sentía de aquella manera. Después de tanto tiempo, ese acercamiento entre ambos siempre los llevaba a esa situación de no retorno. La necesidad de ambos crecía, un leve acercamiento nunca era suficiente, tal vez la comodidad fuese un punto a favor, pero era la necesidad de estar juntos la que nunca se agotaba. El estar con Yuuri, incluso en aquel momento, y en un lugar como aquel, perdía importancia. Pues la necesidad los gobernaba.

Fue un simple roce al principio, pero Wolfram al siguiente segundo se vio consumido por una boca que le atrapó y no le soltó. Sus labios fueron atrapados, toques suaves y delicados, llenos de ese mismo sentimiento que calentaba el cuerpo de Wolfram y que elevaba también la temperatura de Yuuri. Sintió como le quitaban la gorra, y como una mano se afianzaba a su cuello, deslizando sus dedos en el cabello de su nuca. A Yuuri le gustaba mucho su cabello, desde el color, hasta la textura, tan suave…decía, se siente tan bien. Wolfram le aferró por la cintura, y en ese momento sintió una lengua pidiendo permiso para pasar, y Wolfram se lo concedió.

Toda la electricidad se vino en un solo golpe, y de repente todo explotó, como fuegos artificiales, las sensaciones y los sentimientos que crecieron durante diez años estaban ahí. Tenían una hija por la que darían todo, y aunque Wolfram no compartía su sangre con aquella hermosa niña, la sentía tan suya como de Yuuri. Ese sentimiento de pertenencia penetró en su cuerpo, y sintió tan suyo a Yuuri, como Wolfram era de éste. Se sintió tan unido que por un segundo cualquier otro pensamiento se perdió…hasta que un flash terminó con el momento.

Separándose de prisa de Yuuri, Wolfram miro a su alrededor, dos flashes mas le llevaron a darse cuenta de lo sucedido, y con la respiración alterada y los labios maltratados por los besos, miró a Yuuri. Este le sonreí muy satisfecho de si mismo, el muy cabrón…

"Ven, salgamos de aquí." Tomando ventaja de que Wolfram aun se recuperaba de lo sucedido, Yuuri salió. Las neuronas de Wolfram aun tenían que coordinarse, pero cuando lo hizo – con la gorra ya en su lugar – tan solo pudo golpear a Yuuri en el brazo. Yuuri se escapó del siguiente golpe, y sobándose el área maltratada, le enseño a Wolfram la prueba de su delito. "Creo que me lo quedare para mi".

En una serie de tres fotos, Wolfram se vio a si mismo siendo besado y besando, alejándose y la ultima, mirándose completamente sorprendido a diferencia de un Yuuri muy divertido. Será cabrón.

"¡Yuuri! ¡Será mejor que te deshagas de eso!"

"¡Ay, no seas así! ¡Mira, será perfecto para mi escritorio! ¡Imagina la cara de todos! ¡Y Shouri! ¡Enloquecerá!" Wolfram vio rojo, Yuuri no podía estar hablando en serio. Wolfram no dejaría que Yuuri le hiciera ver como punto de palabrería y chismes con esas benditas fotos. Y Shouri… de por sí, el hermano mayor de Yuuri no le soportaba, llegar al punto de traer su relación de esa forma escandalosa al lugar donde trabajaba… Ya se veía venir lo que Shouri diría. ¡Yuuri no estaba pensando con la cabeza!

"¡No seas idiota! ¡Deshazte de eso ahora mismo!"

"¡Pero es la prueba de que te hice perder el control, Mister estricto!"

"¡Yuuriiii!"

"Bien, bien, ¿te parece que me lo quede si prometo dejarlo en el cajón de nuestro cuarto y no enseñárselo a nadie?"

"¡No! Ni siquiera me pediste mi permiso."

"¡Oh, vamos, no seas mojigato!" Wolfram estaba más y más furioso, incluso su rostro estaba rojo escarlata. Y sin duda no era por lo de minutos atrás. "Ya dije que lo iba a prometer… Sabes que, mejor movámonos, aquí hay mucha gente y estamos llamando la atención."

"¿De quien crees que es la culpa?"

"Como sea." Odiaba cuando Yuuri no se tomaba en serio las cosas, y dejaba pasar todo tan calmadamente como si no fuera con él. Para Yuuri, todo podía solucionarse apropiadamente, y consideraba muy innecesario armar un escándalo al respecto. Llegar al problema desde la raíz. Así fue en su relación, a pesar del problema en el trabajo y o con los vecinos, para Yuuri nada de eso importaba si con ello su felicidad se veía alterada. Jamás dejaría que nadie lastimara a quienes quería. Y unas cuantas malas miradas o palabras discriminatorias, no lo iban a alterar.

Su vida era como tal, y nadie tenia porque hacer de juez y condenarlo.

"Vamos, Wolfram, deja todo eso. Recuerda que tenemos que buscar a Greta". El tema importante regresó, las infames fotos podían pasar a segundo lugar hasta la próxima vez, mientras tanto vio como Yuuri las metía en la bolsa, y Wolfram dejo sus ideas sobre ello para después. "No podemos dejar que Rinjii se nos adelante."

"Deja de hablar como un criminal." Siguiendo sus pasos, Wolfram ignoró las miradas curiosas, y ambos bajaron hasta donde sospechaban Greta estaba. "Si lo piensas en parte eres culpable de esta situación. ¿Porque la dejaste venir sola hasta aquí? Debiste al menos-"

"¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?" Wolfram fue interrumpido, ambos vigilaban cada estación de comida, esperando encontrarse con Greta pero que ésta no les encontrara a ellos. "Ya conoces a Greta, en ese aspecto creo que es igual de terca que tú, cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza, no hay como sacarla de ahí."

"No quiero escuchar eso viniendo de ti." Wolfram no podía estar del todo de acuerdo con Yuuri, pero le gustaba pensar que pudo haber inculcado algo de su personalidad a Greta.

"Pero es verdad, nuestra hija es muy sensata, tanto como es linda, es muy seria y dedicada, es responsable y tiene sus pies sobre la tierra. No es nada caprichosa, pero puede que este un poco consentida, pero no tanto como decir que esta echada a perder. Me gusta mucho como ha crecido, como la hemos criado."

Con palabras como aquellas, Wolfram no sabia que decir. Una sonrisa pequeña y sutil se asomó en sus labios, y sintió como las lágrimas querían escapar de sus ojos. Por más avergonzado e inoportuno que fuera el momento, Wolfram se sentía agradecido por esas palabras. Yuuri las dijo con total naturalidad, como si fuera lo mas obvio, pero Wolfram nunca se sintió mas satisfecho de si mismo que cuando Yuuri le dio las gracias.

Tenia que decir algo, lo que sea, aun si Yuuri no buscaba elogios para si, tenia que demostrarle que Greta no solo era producto de uno. Que todo lo que amaba de Greta, se reflejaba en Yuuri también. Pero las palabras no venían, no querían salir, y solo siguieron caminando mientras ambos, atentamente buscaban a su hija.

Fue después de dar una vuelta completa que finalmente Wolfram se tragó la pena, y habló:

"Y-yo amo a Greta como si fuera mía." Sus palabras eran suaves, pero Yuuri parecía prestar total atención, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, Wolfram continuó. "Si nuestra hija es cero malcriada y un poco mimada, es seria pero alegre, es porque la mayoría de sus cualidades vienen de ti, es porque es parte de ti que ha podido crecer de esa forma, y me siento muy afortunado de ser parte de la educación de una personita tan maravillosa…quien estoy seguro que crecerá como una mujer inteligente y amable, de la cual estaremos muy orgullosos." Bajando la mirada, susurró. "Estoy muy agradecido de tenerlos en mi vida y ser parte de su familia."

"…Como si no pudieras… "Las palabras de Yuuri eran contenidas, y al verlo fijamente la sonrisa de millón de dólares, una tremenda felicidad, floreció como si creciera más fácilmente solo con tenerle cerca. Wolfram sintió un aleteo en el pecho, y la timidez que nació con él en sus últimas palabras, creció con la mirada de Yuuri dirigida a él. Realmente, no era el lugar para tener aquella conversación. Y aunque no estaba tan concurrido por ser sábado de trabajo, Wolfram aun podía sentir que llamaban mucho la atención.

"Como sea…vamos a buscar a Greta." Se adelantó a Yuuri, esquivando el intento de este por acercarse y tocarlo, un leve toque y echarían todo a perder, pues entonces Wolfram no podría oponer resistencia. "Deberíamos revisar tienda por tienda… en alguna de estas debe estar. Hemos perdido mucho tiempo aquí…"

"Ey, Wolfram, espera." Sabía que hablaba muy deprisa, y ni siquiera tenía un verdadero plan en la cabeza, pero tenía la necesidad de alejarse un poco de Yuuri, o de los sentimientos que crecían en su interior. No era algo que podía manifestar en un centro comercial.

"Debe estar por aquí, Yuuri, hay que buscarla…" Entrando a una de las muchas tiendas, Wolfram esquivo el brazo que estaba apunto de atraparlo, solo para darse cuenta que al final, alejarse de esa manera fue una mala idea.

"¡B-bienvenido!" Una de las trabajadoras le saludo un tanto incomoda, y no tenia porque culparla. Sintió a Yuuri acercarse, y ser recibido de la misma forma. Cuando le miró, Yuuri miraba a su alrededor muy curioso, y eso logró que los ánimos de Wolfram se dirigieran por el camino correcto, el disgusto es mucho mejor que la vergüenza.

"¿Qué estas mirando?" Yuuri le miró.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué estas molesto?" La curiosidad seguía pintada ahí. "Fuiste tú quien entro aquí en primer lugar. Yo quise detenerte."

"Eso no tiene nada que ver…"

"Oh, ahora estas avergonzado, ¿no es así? ¿Lo estas, cierto?"

"Yuuri…" Como un perro atormentado, Wolfram le gruñó, y sin embargo, Yuuri no temía a sus amenazas. Años atrás, el debilucho como buen debilucho, se acobardaba cuando Wolfram le gruñía y se enojaba. Parecía ser que el tiempo lo volvía resistente.

"D-disculpe. ¿Puedo atenderlos?". Estaban dando todo un show, no solo para la trabajadora que les atendía, muchas de las clientas le miraban y se susurraban entre ellas, con su mirada fija en ambos. Y no era para menos, donde se ve que un par de hombres de mas de treinta años, tendrían la necesidad de algo de una tienda de ropa interior femenina. A menos que fueran de esos tipos que compraban ropa para su novia o esposa, para cualquier caso, su entrada era sospechosa.

Que alivio que Yuuri se hubiese quitado esos malditos lente al entrar a la cabina de fotos.

"Bueeeeno…" El primero en recuperarse fue Yuuri, quien se dirigió a la dependiente, y luego de echar un segundo vistazo, miró a Wolfram. "Yo no necesito nada… ¿Tú…?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!"

"¡Sí, claro, nada que ver!" Alertando mas la situación, Yuuri siguió observando a su alrededor, y Wolfram estaba tenía suficiente, cuando su mano se aferró al antebrazo de Yuuri para sacarlo de ahí, Yuuri hizo incomoda una situación de por si incomoda. "¡Greta aun es muy joven para estas cosas! ¡Definitivamente no! ¡Ni hablar! ¡Mi Greta esta lejos de-…!"

Y Wolfram lo arrastró lejos, dejando tras de sí la mirada de muchas mujeres sorprendidas y alertas, de seguro figurándose mil ideas en la cabeza, muy lejanas a la verdadera realidad. Que vergüenza, esperaba no tener que verlas en mucho tiempo. Lo bueno es que no habia necesidad de ir a una tienda como aquella nunca mas en su vida…y con respecto a Greta… En eso estaba de acuerdo con Yuuri. ¡Ni hablar!

"Rayos, somos un completo fracaso." No encontraron a Greta, la perdieron de vista y como no tenia celular – era muy joven para esas cosas – no podían hablarle, además quedaba que se echasen de cabeza. Fueron a una cafetería cercana a la salida del centro comercial, esperanzados por si Greta pasaba cercaba, y aun quedaba el hecho de que Greta ya se hubiese ido a casa. Realmente, fue un fracaso total.

Con una taza de capuchino y un pastel de caramelo, ambos comían sin hablar con el otro, Wolfram aun avergonzado por lo de la tienda, Yuuri lamentándose por su trabajo de espía amateur.

"Ey, Wolfram, ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer?" Sorprendentemente, Yuuri parecía de la mar de tranquilo a pesar de lo sucedido en la tienda de ropa femenina. Y por más que Wolfram quisiera poder tomar su ejemplo, y no dirigir sus pensamientos hacia ese rumbo, las ideas no dejaban de formarse en su cabeza. "¿Aun estas molesto por lo ocurrido?"

Sí, seguían teniendo muy buena sincronización.

"Tu que crees."

"Bueno, tampoco es mi culpa. Tu entraste ahí en primer lugar."

"Tan solo tenias que decir que fue un error… ¡Pero en su lugar empezaste a gritar toda esa sartas de tonterías!"

"¡No es como si tu tampoco estuvieras de acuerdo!"

"¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! ¡Primero me arrastras aquí sin ningún tipo de plan, y ahora pasamos tremenda vergüenza!" Con la respiración agitada, Wolfram trató de calmarse, estaba alterándose demasiado en un solo día. "Y todo para nada, perdimos a Greta al final."

"Bueno, pues perdóname por querer tener un momento a solas contigo… ¡Que tonto de mi parte!"

"¿Qué?"

"Sí, yo quería-"

"Papá, ¿Qué hacen aquí?" ambos dieron un brinco, abstraídos el uno con el otro, no se dieron cuenta de la persona que se acercaba a ellos, hasta que fue demasiado tarde y esa persona estuvo frente a ambos.

"G-greta…" Wolfram la miró, no parecía molesta, tan solo curiosa, y Wolfram agradecía que Greta hubiese adoptado la manía de Yuuri de confiar en las personas de buenas a primeras. Aunque eso trajera alguno que otro inconveniente.

"Estamos en una cita." Antes de que Wolfram pensara en algo que decir, Yuuri se adelantó, estaba muy tranquilo para alguien que fue descubierto por su hija de once años. "Ves, como Wolfram siempre esta ocupado, y con eso de la nueva exposición, pues quise pasar un tiempo con él, para que se relajara y eso… De cualquier forma, niños, ¿Cómo les fue?"

La pregunta estaba dirigida a ambos niños, y Wolfram notó a Rinjii a solo dos pasos atrás de Greta, les saludó, y ambos correspondieron el saludo. No parecía ser del tipo de pretendiente que se incomoda al tener a ambos padres de su amada cerca.

"Oh, muy bien, Rinjii y yo dimos muchas vueltas, pero al final esta muy satisfecho con su compra."

"Le agradezco mucho por permitir que Greta me ayudara, Shibuya-san. Fue mucho más fácil de esa forma… Estaba totalmente perdido en que comprar."

"Oh, me alegro que todo haya salido bien. ¿Ya comieron?"

"Sí, papá, no te preocupes. Comimos una pizza casera de ese puesto de ahí, estuvo muy buena. Habrá que venir a comerla alguna vez los tres juntos."

"Si aquí tu papá se toma un día libre de su trabajo, claro que lo haremos."

"¡Papá, tienes que hacerlo! ¡Es bueno esforzarse, pero hay que tomarse descansos también!"

"S-sí, no te preocupes." Wolfram no estaba muy seguro del pequeño intercambio que se habia llevado acabo. De alguna forma todo aquello le parecía sospechoso, y sin embargo le costaba creer Yuuri le hubiese embaucado.

"Nosotros ya nos vamos, le prometí a la abuela ayudarle a preparar la cena."

"¿Eh? ¿Irás con tu abuela? ¿Miko-san?"

"Vamos, Wolfram, cuantas abuelas tiene en el país para que nuestra hija te confunda." Yuuri hablaba de su madre, Cecilie – quien no estaba en Japón, pero venia de visita cada año –, quien habia adoptado a Greta como si también fuese su nieta, y Greta también le llamaba abuela. Aun cuando Cecillie no tenia la apariencia de una abuela muy convencional.

"¿No te dijo papá que me quedaría donde la abuela? Es noche de curry, ¡así que estoy entusiasmada!"

"Discúlpate en nuestro nombre con mi madre, Greta. Será en otra ocasión, ¿de acuerdo?" Y Yuuri guiñó el ojo.

Repitiendo su gesto, Greta sonrió:

"Diviértanse los dos. Nos vemos, papá. Espero que regreses pronto a casa, papá." Con una despedida apropiada para ambos, Greta se alejó, seguida por Rinjii, quien se despidió rápidamente de ambos adultos, dando nuevamente las gracias, como ultimas palabras de despedida.

Wolfram solo la vio alejarse, y cuando su mirada ya no la avistó, con mucha calma que escondía su hastío, miró a Yuuri. Para su satisfacción, Yuuri, sí que parecía asustado esta vez.

"Entonces… Una cita, ¿eh?"

"Realmente, no se como me deje engañar por ti, aquí se fue un día totalmente perdido. ¿A que jugabas, Yuuri?" Dejándose caer en el sofá de su apartamento, Wolfram dejó que el cansancio del día se escapara de su cuerpo, a su lado un Yuuri avergonzado también se acomodo, sus compras dejadas en el recibidor. "Tienes 37 años, ya no estas para estas jugarretas."

"No era ningún tipo de jugarreta." Más determinado, Yuuri finalmente le enfrentó, y curioso, Wolfram espero las justificaciones que éste tenia que darle. Aunque eso no le salvaría. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos divertimos juntos, los dos, como en una cita… Yo solo quería pasar tiempo juntos, sin pensar en tu trabajo o el mío, o cualquier otra cosa que te pasase por la cabeza. Aunque debo decir que la excusa de la cita de Greta no fue la mejor de mis ideas."

"Yuuri…" Sorprendido por la muestra de sinceridad, Wolfram se quedó sin palabras. Aquellos eran los sentimientos de Yuuri. "¿Por qué no simplemente me preguntaste?"

"Sé que estas muy ocupado y estresado con tu próxima exhibición, así que sonaba muy egoísta de mi parte si te lo pedía así no más, solo porque yo tuviera la necesidad…"

"Ocupaste mi preocupación por Greta para salirte con la tuya…" y a pesar de como sonaba, Wolfram no le reprochaba su actitud. Una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de sus labios.

"Bueno, sí, estuvo mal. Fue tonto de mi parte, pero yo… tú sabes que te amo, y sé que tu trabajo es importante, y nunca te daría a escoger… pero es porque te amo que me vi arrastrado hasta aquí. Lo que quiero decir es que... Quería estar contigo, quería verte tanto que no tenia suficiente. Realmente te extrañaba."

"No es la primera vez que yo…"

"Sí, lo sé, pero esa es mi forma de sentirlo. Quería verte tanto, que al final lo complique todo, y todo resulto peor. Realmente lo siento. Te hice perder tu tiempo."

Silencio prosiguió tras las palabras de Yuuri, por un par de minutos ninguno habló, hasta que tras tomando una respiración, Wolfram tomó la batuta en la discusión:

"En serio, sí que eres especial, ¿eh? Vienes aquí armando tremendo escándalo, sabiendo lo ocupado que estoy, me mientes aprovechándote de mi preocupación por Greta para salirte con la tuya, y a continuación me haces perder todo un día dando vueltas por todo el centro comercial, para resultar que no pasaba nada en realidad… ¿Y tu única excusa es que me extrañabas? Bueno, Yuuri, solamente me quedo una cosa que hacer…" Avergonzado con cada una de las observaciones que Wolfram le dio, Yuuri asintió con un deje de resignación, y otro tanto de tristeza. No le miraba al rostro, temeroso de hacerle frente a Wolfram, así que no vio la sonrisa que creció en los labios de éste. "Tengo que hacer esto…" Y lo besó. Fue un toque suave, delicado, que no ser porque Yuuri tenía los sentimientos a flor de piel, no lo hubiera notado.

Cuando sus labios indirectamente trataron de corresponder, el beso habia terminado. Y al levantar la vista, la sonrisa que Wolfram le regalaba pintó de rojo sus mejillas.

"Wolfram…"

"Yo también te extrañe."

Y tras decir esas palabras, dio otro beso a Yuuri, cuya reacción fue más rápida que la anterior, y correspondió albergando toda la pasión que su cuerpo reunió. Ambos compartieron los sentimientos que sus corazones gritaban, y Wolfram sintió como ambas emociones se entrelazaban. Yuuri sabía como conquistar. Lo conocía muy bien, casi se sentía como si los dos se conocieran de toda la vida, y sin embargo, las palabras de Yuuri le conmovieron de una forma nueva y aterradora, que por un segundo temió sucumbir a esos sentimientos. Pero decidió que tenía una mejor idea…

Ya habia entregado su corazón a Yuuri hace mucho tiempo, Yuuri también le hizo entrega del suyo, en estos momentos sentía que estaban entregándose al otro de la única forma que conocían. Y fue como el principio, como si un único toque abriera las puertas a muchas más posibilidades que Wolfram no hubiese conocido nunca de no ser por Yuuri. Y por ende, por Greta.

Se sentía tan afortunado por amar y ser amado de esa forma, que Wolfram solo podía hacer una cosa. Y dejándose amar por Yuuri, amándose como un solo cuerpo necesitado de más y más, fundiéndose sin saber donde comenzaba uno y terminaba el otro… Wolfram tomo una decisión.

Anochecía ya en la ciudad de Tokio, las cortinas en su habitación estaban corridas, pero Wolfram podía ver escapándose de estas los rayos de una luna que habia asomado su cara en los cielos oscuros y los rascacielos, que intentaban simular su grandeza. Sintiendo el cuerpo desnudo de Yuuri abrazándolo por la espalda, Wolfram se detuvo al sentimiento de paz que le lleno. Yuuri dormía pesadamente, ajeno a que Wolfram aun no descansaba como él. Wolfram estaba muy despierto, consciente de una sola idea que no le dejo caer en los brazos de Morfeo como a su amante. Y no estaba arrepentido de su decisión, cada vez que la idea crecía, y crecía, otras más venían a su mente, y le llenaban de paz y satisfacción, e inesperadamente, sintió ganas de pintar.

Tenía tantas ganas de pintar, no se sintió así ni cuando se comunicó al público que Wolfram Bielfeld presentaría su nueva exposición, ni cuando se lo planteó su representante y el dueño de la galería, y sus muchos fans, que esperaban impacientes sus nuevos cuadros. No, no se sentía así en ese momento. Solo en los brazos de Yuuri, recordando solo la idea de ver como Greta crecía día con día, y compartir con Yuuri esos momentos, fue que el completo éxtasis lo abrumó. Y de repente sus musas regresaron.

_O tal vez…_

Girándose sobre si, hasta encarar el rostro durmiente del hombre al que amaba, Wolfram se acercó, hasta estar seguro que ninguna parte de sus cuerpos estaban lejos del otro… Los brazos de Yuuri automáticamente lo afianzaron mas cerca, y Wolfram descansó su cabeza en el pecho fuerte de la persona que le habia abierto muchas puertas a lo largo de su vida juntos.

Sí, sus musas… En realidad, sus musas siempre estuvieron aquí, justo a su lado, y Wolfram no tenia necesidad de irse fuera y buscarlas solo, en estas cuatro paredes. No era necesario alejarse, su vida cotidiana compartida con Yuuri y Greta lo hacía más feliz que las horas encerrado en su trabajo, alejado de todo y todos. Ya no era necesario, ya no mas.

Una vez que amaneciera – o tal vez mas tarde en la mañana siguiente, nunca fue bueno para madrugar – le diría a Yuuri que llamara a un agente inmobiliario. Tenia que vender el apartamento, ya no lo necesitaba. Bien podrían ocupar el dinero que ganaran con la venta para las próximas vacaciones, tal vez podrían salir de viaje y eso. Sí, a Greta le encantaría, tenia que llevar una cámara también. Tantos planes.

También… también Yuuri y él podían tener mas citas, citas de verdad, solos ellos dos – Greta podía estar al cuidado de su abuela por unas horas – y también citas los tres juntos como familia; como sea, a Wolfram le emocionaba la idea de las citas. A pesar del fiasco que Yuuri armó, Wolfram se ocuparía de ahora en adelante en armar los planes. Pero definitivamente, habría mas citas en su futuro…

_Eso sí…sin embargo…_

Ya somnoliento, Wolfram fue dejándose llevar por el sueño, aferrándose al cuerpo cálido que de igual forma le sujetaba, y sin querer separarse, Wolfram cayó dormido, con una ultima idea creciendo y perdiéndose en el olvido.

_Sin embargo… Greta aun es muy joven. Greta aun no, por favor._

* * *

><p><em>* <em>Ubicado en la ciudad de Tokio, ha sido sede de una gran variedad de exhibiciones de arte japonés, a lo largo de más de setenta años. En la actualidad pueden visitarse en el lugar dos clases de exhibiciones; una donde pueden verse trabajos de artistas contemporáneos como pinturas al óleo de tradicional estilo japonés, esculturas, diseños gráficos y manualidades, entre otras atracciones. La otra una exhibición que contiene muestras especiales armadas con la colaboración de compañías de TV y periódicos en la Galería del Museo. 8-36 Parque Ueno, Taito-ku, Tokio, 3823-6921.

** El Cubismo es un arte mental, se desliga completamente de la interpretación o semejanza con la naturaleza, la obra de arte tiene valor en sí misma, como medio de expresión de ideas. La desvinculación con la naturaleza se consigue a través de la descomposición de la figura en sus partes mínimas, en planos, que serán estudiados en sí mismos y no en la visión global de volumen. Así un objeto puede ser visto desde diferentes puntos de vista, rompiendo con la perspectiva convencional y con la línea de contorno. Desaparecerán las gradaciones de luz y sombra y no se utilizarán los colores de la realidad, apareciendo en las representaciones el blanco y negro. Las formas geométricas invaden las composiciones. Las formas que se observan en la naturaleza se traducirán al lienzo de forma simplificada, en cubos, cilindros, esferas. Nunca cruzaron el umbral de lo abstracto, la forma siempre fue respetada. Los principales temas serán los retratos y las naturalezas muertas urbanas.


End file.
